


My Light

by Mangold



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Fluffy, M/M, Romance, Shoujo, Shounen-ai, Slash, Spideypool - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangold/pseuds/Mangold
Summary: A missão dos bombeiros é proteger a vida, o patrimônio e o meio ambiente para o bem estar da sociedade.E foi exatamente o que Wade fez, salvou uma criança de um incêndio. Um ato heroico que lhe custou queimaduras por todo o corpo, mas Wade jamais se arrependeu de sua escolha.Depois daquele dia, Wade apenas tem receio de sair em sociedade por causa de sua aparência, mas seu psicologo irá mudar a sua perspectiva.





	My Light

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirada na música the light da banda disturbed (recomendo)

**2 anos atrás.**

— A minha filha está lá em cima. — Gritou a mãe desesperada que recém tinha chegado do trabalho, estava cansada e apenas queria deitar em sua cama, mas ao chegar em seu prédio se deparou com aquele incêndio e no amontoado de pessoas não encontrou a sua filha. A mãe segurou fortemente com uma mão o braço de um bombeiro enquanto que com a outra apontava para a janela do terceiro andar daquele pequeno prédio.

O incêndio tinha começado naquela madrugada fria de terça-feira, os fatos apontavam que foi vazamento de um gás de um dos moradores do segundo andar.

Ninguém tinha notado o início do incêndio, mas quando perceberam era tarde demais, o caos se instalou entre os moradores que se desesperaram para sair do prédio e acionar os bombeiros. E por causa do pânico, alguns moradores acabaram por se machucar na hora de descer as escadas, mas no apartamento em específico que se iniciou o incêndio, era o apartamento do lado em que a criança estava.

— Senhora o fogo se alastrou, entrar lá seria suicídio. — Respondeu o chefe dos bombeiros com um rosto impassível.

— Está me dizendo para abandoná-la? — E gritava enquanto transbordava em lágrimas, estava estupefata pela decisão do chefe dos bombeiros, não era o dever deles de salvar as pessoas? No fundo de tudo, era possível ouvir os gritos de socorro da menina, deixando a mãe cada vez mais desamparada.

Foi então que um dos bombeiros veteranos apareceu do lado do chefe e mãe. — Eu vou entrar. — Exclamou, não pediu permissão, apenas fez o que era o seu dever, e o que achou ser o certo.

— Wilson, volta aqui. — Brandou o chefe dos bombeiros, mas era tarde demais, Wade já tinha entrado e as chamas lhe consumiram.

Wade subiu as escadas para o segundo andar e chutou a porta do apartamento que já estava consumida pelo fogo, ele sentia um calor insuportável e torcia que a criança estava bem.

Logo encontrou a mesma encolhida no canto, com início de queimaduras de 2° grau, olhando para os lados não conseguiu encontrar nada que pudesse tampa-la para que pudesse tirá-la dali sem que ganhasse mais queimaduras.

O mesmo soltou um suspiro frustrado, e lembrou-se da missão dos bombeiros. — Proteger a vida, o patrimônio e o meio ambiente para o bem-estar da sociedade. — Sussurrou para si mesmo e começou a tirar a sua roupa de forma rápida, a cada segundo que demorassem o fogo iria piorar, e com isso ajudou a menina a se vestir, pegou a mesma no colo e sem se importar com mais nada apenas com a criança, saiu correndo de frente para o fogo.

Por mais que tivesse vontade de gritar de dor por sua pele estar sendo queimada, Wade mordeu a sua língua e apertou a menina no seu colo, não poderia assustá-la naquele momento.

No final, Wade conseguiu salvar a criança que tinha queimaduras leves, mas Wilson, teve queimaduras severas por todo o corpo e foi levado às pressas para o hospital.

**Atualmente.**

— E você se arrepende de sua escolha?

— Não, em nenhum momento. — Respondeu Wade para o seu psicólogo Peter Parker.

Depois daquele dia, Wade passou esses dois anos de repouso e fazendo fisioterapia e hoje foi para a primeira consulta com psicólogo, pois apesar de ter feito algo nobre e não ter se arrependido, Wade acabou se isolando da sociedade graças ao seu ferimento.

Peter que começou a cuidar de seu caso, lembrava-se claramente de quando a notícia sobre o incêndio apareceu nos noticiários.

**2 anos atrás.**

**E** ra terça de manhã quando acordou para iniciar o seu primeiro dia no consultório, estava nervoso naquele dia, afinal tinha acabado de se formar, mas tudo daria certo, era o que precisava acreditar.

Quando chegou na sala, logo ligou a sua televisão a deixou num volume razoável e foi preparar seu café, foi quando retornou à sala que arregalou os olhos ao ver no visor aquele prédio em chamas sendo apagado pelos bombeiros, rapidamente pegou o controle em cima da mesinha e aumentou o volume.

_“O incêndio começou por causa de um vazamento no gás de um dos apartamentos do segundo andar, felizmente os donos não estavam em casa, e os outros moradores conseguiram sair intactos dos chamas que tinham se alastrado de maneira surreal, apenas uma criança do vizinho que ficou presa, mas um dos bombeiros veteranos a salvou, a criança apresenta leves queimaduras, mas o bombeiro que a salvou ficou em estado grave….”_

Depois disso Peter não ouviu mais nada, tinha ficado preso em sua mente imaginando como ocorreu o momento e sentiu uma enorme dor no peito ao pensar no bombeiro que salvou aquela criança.

Naquele dia em diante, sempre ficou se questionando se o bombeiro tinha arrependido de seu ato, e o que se passava na sua mente naquele momento.

**Atualmente.**

**O** que Peter jamais imaginou era que um dia Wade Wilson estaria ali no seu consultório, talvez o destino estivesse envolvido nisso, o mesmo negou com a cabeça, não era hora para pensar sobre destino. Aquela era a primeira consulta com Wade e o mesmo contou detalhes sobre o incêndio que não tinham sido divulgados e quando finalmente questionou a Wade se ele se arrependia, não entendeu o porquê seu coração palpitou pela resposta do mesmo.

— O que te levou a ir contra o seu chefe e entrar naquele prédio? Você sabia dos riscos, mas mesmo assim entrou? — Questionou se inclinando um pouco para frente.

— Na parede do corpo de bombeiros tem uma frase que diz _bombeiros, um raio de esperança nas trevas do desespero._ Quando eu vi o desespero daquela mãe eu pensei que tipo de bombeiro eu seria se negasse salvar a vida da filha dela por ter medo de morrer, nós devemos ser a esperança, por mais suicida que ela seja. — Respondeu Wade fixando seu olhar nos olhos castanhos de seu psicólogo, que estranhamente lhe deixavam confortável.

Peter deu um pequeno sorriso. — E porque tem medo de se mostrar para a sociedade? — Finalmente a principal pergunta que Peter queria fazer.

— Acho que já deu a nossa hora… Doutor. — E levantou-se rapidamente assustando o menor, que ficou atordoado ao olhar para o relógio e ver a pressa que o outro tinha em querer sair.

— Mas… — Tentou dizer, mas Wade lhe interrompeu.

— Nós vemos mês que vem.

**[...]**

**U** m mês poderia ter se passado de maneira rápida, mas não para ambos. Peter queria saber ainda mais de Wade. E Wade sentia uma energia estranha quando estava próximo de Peter, o jeito que ele lhe olhava, lhe deixava com um frio na barriga, num sentido bom.

Quando chegou no consultório, soltou um longo suspiro e olhou para os lados antes de entrar, cumprimentou a secretária e rumou para o corredor, ficou um tempo de frente para a porta.

E quando enfim tomou coragem, retirou seus óculos escuros e sua máscara, colocando-os dentro do bolso, em seguida baixou o capuz de seu moletom, odiava ter que ficar com aquela aparência na frente de alguém, mas no mês anterior Peter exigiu que nas consultas ficasse sem os acessórios.

— Boa tarde Wade, pronto para mais uma consulta? — Perguntou animado o acastanhado, assim que vislumbrou o bombeiro, e o mesmo apenas se limitou em acenar.

Mais uma consulta e mais uma vez Wade fugiu da pergunta de Peter, e foi assim que se sucedeu às próximas consultas, deixando Parker frustrado a cada sessão.

Nesse momento o mesmo se encontrava em sua casa sentado no sofá, estava pensativo, percebia que Wade melhorava a cada sessão, mas quando o assunto principalmente vinha à tona, o mesmo regredia de forma descomunal. Precisava fazer Wade enxergar sua aparência de forma completamente diferente do que ele visualizava, mas Peter nem se quer sabia o que Wade visualizava.

**[...]**

**E** ra a sexta sessão e Peter resolveu fazer uma tática diferente naquele dia. Tinha mandado instalar um enorme espelho em sua sala, apenas precisava saber como abordá-lo sem que se sentisse desconfortável.

— Bom Wade iremos fazer uma dinâmica diferente hoje e certamente irá se sentir desconfortável, mas é algo necessário e podemos levar o tempo quiser, apesar de que em minha opinião, seria bom perder esse medo.

— Medo? — Questionou confuso.

— De sua aparência. — Respondeu seriamente, Wade engoliu a seco. — Está começando a ficar desconfortável. — Ditou o óbvio e suspirou. — Wade, eu só posso lhe ajudar se você quer ser ajudado. Por mais que isso possa ser desconfortável para si, será a única maneira de lhe ajudar.

— Eu sei… — Sussurrou desviando o olhar. — Mas podemos fazer isso na próxima sessão?

E com um suspiro, Peter concordou.

**[...]**

**W** ade sabia que seu psicólogo queria lhe ajudar, mas depois do incêndio quando retornou para casa, sua namorada não foi receptiva consigo, ser chamado de monstro depois do que passou, não foi a recepção que esperava.

Era a sétima sessão naquele dia, faltava apenas algumas horas para a consulta e Wade pensava seriamente em parar de ir nas consultas. Não por achar que o tratamento não iria progredir, apenas que começou a reparar demais em seu psicólogo durante esses sete meses.

Não deveria ter sonhos com seu psicólogo e muito menos pensar em como o mesmo morde a tampa da caneta quando está concentrado, aquilo certamente não seria ético.

Por isso decidiu não ir mais nas consultas.

**[...]**

**P** eter certamente estranhou a falta de Wade e estranhou ainda mais quando pediu para a secretária que ligasse para o mesmo, mas parece que o telefone dava apenas caixa postal, sem número de celular, Peter resolveu esperar para o próximo mês e por nenhum segundo sequer não deixou de se preocupar com Wade.

Passaram-se três meses e Wade não era possível contactá-lo e quando tentou ir na casa do mesmo, recebeu um simples bilhete por debaixo da porta escrito _vai embora_ , aquilo incomodou o menor de uma certa forma que não sabia o porquê.

Desde o dia em que viu o noticiário, Parker ficou interessado em descobrir quem era o bombeiro, alguém que fez um ato tão nobre que quase lhe custou a sua vida, se questionou o porquê ninguém falou dele, porque ninguém lembra do bombeiro Wade Wilson e porque Wade se esconde, o que ele via em sua aparência que o fazia se retrair dessa maneira?

Acabou por soltar um suspiro frustrado enquanto voltava para casa, queria ajudar Wade, se aproximar dele ainda mais, pois o acastanhado se sentia tão bem perto do bombeiro, aquela palpitação gostosa, as borboletas no estômago, o nervosismo, Peter sabia os motivos, apenas não sabia se seriam bem recebidos.

**[...]**

**W** ade se sentia mal em fugir de Peter, mas não queria que o mesmo ficasse lhe olhando com aquelas orbes castanhas recheadas daquele brilho que o fazia tremer, como se estivesse à mercê, entendia os sentimentos que sentia quando estava com Peter, mas não podia se aproximar do menor.

Não poderia deixar um ser tão perfeito como ele, tanto de aparência quanto de personalidade, ficasse com alguém como ele.

O que as pessoas pensariam ao verem Peter andando com alguém com uma cara, um corpo todo deformado, _um monstro_ como sua ex proclamou.

Estava encolhido em frente a lareira, e observava o fogo como se ele lhe desse alguma resposta que precisasse, mas foi então que ouviu um barulho vindo de seu quarto.

De forma atenta e silenciosa pegou a arma que ficava presa debaixo da mesa da sala, e a destravou, em passos calmos se dirigiu até o seu quarto e um vulto se aproximou de si lhe assustando e seus dedos travaram no gatilho.

— Peter? — O acastanhado sorriu para o menor e foi aí que Wade percebeu a mão do mesmo sangrando, resolveu não o questionar apenas o puxou até a cozinha e fez o curativo em sua mão. Longos minutos de silêncio se passaram para enfim Wade se pronunciar. — Porque está aqui?

Peter apenas deu de ombros. — Bom, como você estava me evitando a todo custo eu resolvi invadir a sua casa, mas nos meus planos eu não acabava com a mão machucada por causa do vidro, falando em vidro depois me passa a conta pelo concerto. — E deu um sorriso reluzente, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo quebrar a janela da casa de alguém e entrar na casa.

De certa forma isso aqueceu o coração do bombeiro.

— Wade. — Chamou o menor ficando com uma expressão séria. — Porque se afastou? — Levantou-se da cadeira ficando bem próximo do outro que deu um passo para trás enquanto engoliu a seco.

— Porquê...porquê… — Não sabia o que dizer, Peter dava cada vez um passo para frente enquanto que o mesmo tentava fugir, mas quando percebeu tinha sido encurralado pelo seu psicólogo que lhe analisava profundamente.

Parker soltou um suspiro decepcionado e se afastou de Wade. — Já que não me quer por perto Wade irei me retirar, mas quero que sabia que não importa o que você vê na frente do espelho, para mim você é Wade Wilson, um herói, as aparências não importam e sim a essência da pessoa. Você é alguém com que eu passaria o resto da minha vida. — E o mesmo foi embora.

**[...]**

**S** entia uma enorme frustração por não ter ido atrás de Peter naquela noite, ficou a semana inteira se remoendo e pensando nas palavras do menor e se tinha algum sentimento envolvido.

O mesmo se dirigiu até o espelho de seu banheiro e se olhou, tocou em seu reflexo e o que apenas via, era alguém horrível. — Essência. — Sussurrou Wade baixando o olhar e sentindo aquela dor no peito que se prolongou nesta semana desde a partida do menor.

Voltou o seu olhar para o reflexo do espelho e lembrou-se de sua velha aparência e analisou a sua atual, se lembrou das palavras de sua ex como também as de Peter, o jeito que sua ex lhe olhou com essa aparência e como Peter lhe olhava.

Wade continuaria igual, não importa a aparência. E com esse pensamento em mente o mesmo foi às pressas para o consultório, não se preocupou e pôr a touca, a máscara ou os óculos, naquele momento isso não importava, apenas Peter.

Chegando no consultório passou reto pela secretária e invadiu a sala do menor que estava concentrado analisando uma ficha, o mesmo se assustou e olhou surpreso para o bombeiro que simplesmente virou a sua cadeira para si deixando seus rostos próximos.

A respiração cortada de Wade fez os pelos de Peter enrijecerem. — O que faz aqui? — Sussurrou.

— Você tem razão, eu continuo igual, continuo sendo aquele bombeiro que mirou ao suicídio para dar a esperança a uma mãe, eu continuo sendo o Wade Wilson brincalhão, mas que quando está em serviço fica focado, eu continuo sendo o mesmo e sempre irei continuar, mas eu não me sinto completo.

— E porquê? — Wade olhou firmemente para as orbes castanhas.

— Porque eu preciso de você. 

_A beleza exterior alegra os olhos,_  
porém a beleza interior,  
faz com que o coração bata mais rápido.  
\- Raquel Fagundes.


End file.
